


Marking

by Sakiku



Category: Naruto
Genre: Body Modification, Bondage, Genital Piercing, M/M, Needles, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakiku/pseuds/Sakiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaara marks what's his with piercings. Lee isn't sure how he feels about getting them but loves them anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marking

  


**Fandom:** Naruto

 **Characters:** Gaara/Lee

 **Words:** ~2200

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Summary:** Gaara marks what's his with piercings. Lee isn't sure how he feels about getting them but loves them anyway.

 **Warning:** body-mod, bondage, piercing, yaoi

\--*--*--*--

Marking

Lee thinks it is curios, Gaara’s need to mark what is his. Gaara labels his things in the fridge. He labels his clothes. His toiletry. He labels everything. And what he can’t label, he leaves other marks on.

Like on Suna: Gaara’s sand is spread out as far as a whole kilometer from the walls. Anything and everything that steps onto it, Gaara feels and can respond to. The creation of covered patrolways all along the top of the wall is more visible, but the sand is more effective.

Maybe, Lee thinks, it is because Shuukaku’s animalistic nature demands signs of ownership. Maybe it is Gaara’s need alone because in the past he had preciously few things that were all his.

Lee hasn’t escaped this need, either. When they first became boyfriends, Gaara convinced him to get an earring. A captive bead ring, which contains a compact sphere of Gaara’s sand.

Some would consider it a deadly threat, having a lethal weapon so close to their throat. (And Lee doesn’t kid himself - the tiny sphere could kill him faster than he could ever think, pushing through soft tissue to get to the carotids or the windpipe, or simply reform into an incredibly thin wire-like structure to saw his head off in one fell swoop.) But Lee considers it a sign of Gaara’s protectiveness. Having a tiny bit of sand with Lee allows Gaara to take action in case Lee gets into trouble.

But there is some trouble Gaara can’t help him with.

After Lee nearly died fighting for Gaara, keeping two Akatsuki members at bay while Gaara laid there limp and unconscious, Gaara convinced him to get a nipple ring. On his left side, as close to his heart as possible. A heart that didn’t want to beat of its own accord anymore and that would have stopped permanently if Haruno Sakura hadn’t arrived in time.

Lee is very lucky to be alive, Gaara told him. Several times. And so Lee didn’t protest very much when Gaara got the needle and the antiseptic and the clamps, and punched a hole through his left nipple.

It hurt. Badly. Much worse than the earring had. Constantly wearing skin-tight spandex didn’t make the healing process any faster, either, but Lee still loves the small ring. A ring with a tiny bead of Gaara’s sand. Of course, it helped that Gaara quickly discovered the uses such a piercing might be put to in the bedroom.

But apparently, Lee isn’t the only one with a self-sacrificing streak.

After Gaara nearly died for Lee on the joint mission to destroy Akatsuki, Lee got his other nipple pierced. Shuukaku’s sand doesn’t allow Gaara to deliberately injure himself, and it allows even less for others to injure him. At least not in a way that would make it possible to safely create a nipple piercing - Lee is fast and strong enough that he can punch through Gaara’s sand, but that is no good for delicate work.

So Lee took the piercing for Gaara, held his breath as the needle pushed through skin, and now when they lie chest to chest, the ring presses into the skin above Gaara’s heart. Lee thinks the pain was totally worth it.

Today though… This morning, Gaara asked Lee to marry him. Or come as close to marriage as two men can. Civil partnership, something along those lines. After spending nearly five years together, it is only a logical step. Lee had already become a Suna shinobi last year, and he had moved in with the Kazekage some time before that. Suna had gotten used to their combined eccentrics a long time ago, and also to the fact that their Kazekage is gay.

Really, it is only logical to make things official.

And of course Lee agreed. He agreed despite knowing, knowing it as certain as the rising sun or the demon imprisoned inside his - boyfriend? partner? lover? husband? - that Gaara is going to want to give him another mark. A final one. And he has a feeling that he knows exactly where it will to go.

Lee has seen how much attention Gaara has recently been paying to his head. His lower one, not the one containing brain matter. Rubbing it, stroking it, licking it, sucking it, playing with his foreskin, worshipping it in every fashion possible. Gaara even found a thin, stainless steel rod to push down Lee’s piss slit. One or two inches only, but Lee had never felt anything as electrifying as that.

Lee knows all this, what it probably means, and he still agreed. Pain is only temporary, and he (loves) likes it when Gaara fondles his piercings with possessive hunger.

So he isn’t really surprised when Gaara greets him wordlessly this evening, showing him the items he has laid out in their bedroom. Needle, probably hollow. Rubbing alcohol. Clamps. Some more things Lee can’t quite identify but is quite sure are needed for the special piercing Gaara has planned. And of course, the captive bead ring Gaara plans to put through the hole.

If Lee hadn’t already decided for himself that he is going to allow Gaara to mark him again, he would have caved at the expression in Gaara’s eyes. Of course, to anybody but Lee he probably looks demanding or expecting, if they can read any expression at all in Gaara’s stoic face. To Lee though, the silent plea is as clear as daylight.

He says ‘yes’ once again, the second time this day.

Gaara smiles.

Lee repeats the ‘yes’, only without words as he kisses Gaara so deeply that both of them feel faint from the lack of air. The sand surrounds them, crawls beneath Lee’s spandex and tugs slightly at his nipple rings. Lee groans into their kiss and allows the dangerous weapon to undress him. He has long ago lost his fear of the sand. To be honest, at the moment, he is more afraid of the needle on the tray Gaara has set out, than of the sand.

When Gaara releases him, both of them are panting. Lee can feel the familiar tingle of adrenaline-laced fear spreading through his veins, released by the thought of what is going to come.

Despite being tagged as masochist for his (insane) rigorous training schedule and his ability of ignoring pain to a ridiculous degree, Lee has never liked it. He just has an iron will that helps him do what needs to be done, and it doesn’t allow him to flinch back from a bit of pain. Or a lot of it. He doesn’t kid himself that this will be a walk in the park.

Rationally, he knows that he has been hurt much, much worse than a simple pinprick, even if the needle is thick and goes through one of the most sensitive areas on his body. But rationality can't completely turn off instincts as old as mankind. Adrenaline makes Lee shaky, trembling for action and enhancing his strength. His body is instinctively preparing for a fight. Only, Lee doesn’t plan to fight. He doesn’t plan to run or burn it off through vigorous training, either, so he deals with it as best as he can.

He feels his eyes widen, his lips drawing back in a toothy grin, as he mashes his mouth against Gaara’s in oral warfare. Even more so than when Gaara did his nipple piercings, Lee feels himself get aggressive - one more defensive reaction of his body in anticipation of pain.

But Lee doesn’t let his instincts rule him. He controls himself rigorously because he absolutely refuses to hurt Gaara. Of course, Gaara is fully capable of protecting himself, but it is the principle of things. It has taken Lee years to make some headway with the damage Gaara’s uncle Yashamaru left in his psyche, and Lee refuses to risk it for something as miniscule as a purely physical reaction to the anticipation of pain.

No. He carefully draws back and starts to undress his - boyfriend? - husband. Doing something physical feels good. And Gaara’s eyes watching him hungrily feel even better. They follow him as he moves about, taking in the hidden tremor of his muscles. Not the tremor of weakness, but one of barely checked strength.

“Would it be easier for you if I restrained you?”

Lee stops in his tracks and looks at Gaara. The dark eyes with the even darker shadows beneath stare at him in something Lee thinks is akin to fascination. Gaara drinks him in, him and his reaction to the offer.

Lee licks his lips and nods slowly, pupils dilating at the thought of being unable to move, unable to stop Gaara. “Yes, it would.”

And the sand reaches for him.

It pushes him towards the bed and then presses him down on the futon. It flows around his legs and his arms and his torso, parting them to lie spread-eagle and leaving only his groin and head bare. More and more grains join the restraints, until not even Lee’s infamous strength can break them without opening a couple of gates.

Lee shivers and realizes both of them are hard.

His slightly wild eyes never leave Gaara, not even when his - boyfriend? - husband fetches the tray he has prepared. Gaara stalks closer and kneels on Lee’s right, setting down the tray so that Lee can’t see it. Then Gaara bends down and unceremoniously takes the head of Lee’s cock into his mouth.

Lee wants to throw back his head and arch into the heat, but the sand prevents it. The sudden strain against his bonds makes a few cracks, but they are gone almost as fast as they appeared. Now, the sand is pressing down on him even stronger, absolutely no movement possible. There is a tiny hint of teeth scraping along his sensitive member, and Lee can’t help but choke out, “Gaara!”

The smile on Gaara’s lips tugs at Lee’s skin, making him gasp and strain against the sand. It is heavy and constricting, and there is nothing Lee can do, even though he desperately wants to.

When Gaara retreats, Lee is so incredibly close to coming that he is moaning incoherently, not even protesting when the pungent scent of disinfectant clouds the air. Gaara meticulously wipes down Lee’s erection, the chill of the antibacterial solution a startling contrast to the heat of Lee’s flesh. He pays special attention to clean out the fold of skin between the glans and the foreskin. Lee is shivering from all the stimulation, mumbling incoherently for Gaara to go on and give him more and hurry up and do something.

And then, then Gaara slides a metal half-pipe down Lee’s slit, and Lee does his best to levitate off the futon. Again, the sand doesn’t allow him any movement, squeezing a bit harder in response. The noise that leaves Lee’s throat is a gasp and a groan, and if Gaara hadn’t used a sneaky tendril of sand to tie down Lee’s balls, he would have come in great heaving spurts.

Gaara is fast. Before the sudden surge of pleasure has the chance to die down, before Lee has the chance to look and see Gaara holding the needle in his other hand, his foreskin is already peeled back and the hollow needle lodged in his flesh.

Lee doesn't scream. He doesn't even gasp. He just freezes for several long moments before he looks down and sees the bloodied end of the needle sticking out of the tip of his dick. He would have shivered convulsively if the sand wasn't pinning him to the futon so thoroughly.

The needle has gone in from the outside, from below and slightly to the right, piercing his glans to meet the half-pipe down Lee's slit and going up and out. Lee follows it up to meet Gaara's eyes, which are giving him one of their all-penetrating stares that would scare away most.

But Lee is not most. He can see the question, the need for reassurance in them, and finally breathes again.

'Yes,' he repeats a third and final time, and Gaara relaxes minutely.

With Gaara's unwavering focus, it doesn't take long to get the ring in - even if Lee's erection has waned almost completely by the end of it. Practiced as Gaara might be by now in threading steel through freshly pierced flesh, it still hurts. Lee is not a masochist and will never be. At least the lack of an erection does help with the bleeding, now that not so much blood is trapped inside Lee's member.

Of course it hurts. It is going to hurt for a couple of weeks, provided that nothing gets infected. Lee doesn't mind. He is panting and breathlessly kissing his husband and very much looking forward to when he is healed enough to take advantage of his new body ornament.

Now, if only Gaara's sand would let him go...

\--

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Once again the product of a kink meme, written quite some time ago. I hope you enjoyed it, despite there being no 'sex' in the common sense.
> 
> Sakiku


End file.
